Wireless communication devices are increasingly popular and increasingly complex. For example, mobile telecommunication devices have progressed from simple phones, to smart phones with multiple communication capabilities (e.g., multiple cellular communication protocols, Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH® and other short-range communication protocols), supercomputing processors, cameras, etc. Wireless communication devices have antennas to support communication over a range of frequencies.
It is often desirable to have multiple communication technologies, e.g., to enable multiple communication protocols concurrently, and/or to provide different communication capabilities. For example, as wireless communication technology evolves from 4G to 5G or to different WLAN standards, for example, mobile communication devices may be configured to communicate using different frequencies, including frequencies below 6 GHz often used for 4G and certain WLAN communications, and millimeter-wave frequencies, e.g., above 23 GHz, for 5G and other WLAN communications. Communicating using different frequencies, however, may be difficult, especially using mobile wireless communication devices with small form factors.